ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nyzul Isle Uncharted Area Survey
de:Untersuchung der Nyzul-Insel Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| |} ---- Rules *Unlike Nyzul Isle Investigation, regardless of your previous progress, you can only start on Floor 1. However, upon starting the run, players are asked to choose one of the five boss floors as the ultimate destination (20, 40, 60, 80, or 100). It will not be possible to travel beyond the floor selected on that run. *Buffs wear on entry. *Like Nyzul Isle Investigation, Nyzul Isle Uncharted Area Survey requires an Imperial Army I.D. Tag. *There is a 30 minute time limit for each run. *Assault Points are not earned from successful completion of this mission. Instead, Tokens are earned. The amount of Tokens earned is determined by how many floors are successfully cleared before exiting, and how high the floors were. **The player with the Assault Armband receives a 10% bonus to the number of Tokens earned. *Tokens can be used to purchase temporary items from the Vendor Box in the lobby at the start of the Assault. **To save time once inside, a preferred list of temporary items can be created at Sorrowful Sage and items can be purchased individually or all at once from this list. ***50 Token Items: Barbarian's Drink, Fighter's Drink, Oracle's Drink, Assassin's Drink, Spy's Drink, Gnostic's Drink, Shepherd's Drink, Dusty Scroll of Reraise, Strange Milk, Strange Juice, Vicar's Drink, Sprinter's Drink ***100 Token Items: Braver's Drink, Soldier's Drink, Champion's Drink, Monarch's Drink, Cleric's Drink, Dusty Potion, Dusty Ether, Fanatic's Drink, Fool's Drink, Dusty Wing, Body Boost, Mana Boost ***150 Token Item: Dusty Elixir *No Token reward is given if the Assault is finished unsuccessfully. *A single run through "Nyzul Isle Uncharted Area Survey" consists of progressing up through various floors. Each floor has a random objective that must be completed before the party will be allowed the choice of moving on to the next floor, or exiting the Assault area. Objectives *'Eliminate all enemies.' Defeat every enemy on the floor, including notorious monsters, but excluding Archaic Gear and Archaic Gears. *'Eliminate specified enemy.' Defeat a single normal monster. The Specified Enemy target checks as Impossible to Gauge. There is typically several of that monster type which check normally; only the one that checks as Impossible to Gauge needs to be defeated. Notorious Monsters and Archaic Ramparts still appear and check as Impossible to Gauge, but they are not the specified enemy. The specified monster is a normal (not notorious) monster. *'Eliminate specified enemies.' 2-6 monsters in a certain family that all check as Impossible to Gauge need to be defeated. The possible families of monsters are: **Racing Chariot **Ebony Pudding **Heraldic Imp **Poroggo Gent **Psycheflayer **Qiqirn Treasure Hunter and Qiqirn Archaeologist *'Eliminate enemy leader.' (NM Floors) Defeat a special Notorious Monster unique to this mission. They are distinguishable from other Notorious Monsters on the floor because the enemy leader is always from one of the following Aht Urhgan monster families: **Chariots: Scutum Chariot, Bellum Chariot, Pistolium Chariot, Cornum Chariot **Flans: Groaty Custard, Caramel Custard, Cardamom Custard **Imps: Nukku, Nokko, Nekke **Poroggos: Uroro Samaroro, Iroro Samaroro, Aroro Samaroro **Soulflayers: Abject Awiija, Abject Farzahd, Abject Kharoub **Qiqirns: Nerve Render Yiyiroon, Eye Piercer Fafaroon, Mad Miner Boboroon *'Eliminate enemy leader.' (Boss Floors) On floors 20, 40, 60, 80, and 100 the floor layout is not be random and the enemy leader is a High Notorious Monster. **Floors 20, 40, and 60: Stealthlord Haraal Ja, Dabargar the Stoic, or Stheno **Floor 80: Lord Vryko **Floor 100: Dvali Jonah *'Activate all lamps.' This objective is further split into three possibilities which can only be confirmed once a Runic Lamp is found. **All party members must touch a single lamp to register their "certification code." **All lamps (3-5 total) must be activated at the same time (within a brief window). ***''As of the May 14, 2015 version update, the brief window is now five minutes'' **All lamps (3-5 total) must be activated in a specific order in a short window of time. ***For lamp order, after all lamps are activated, every lamp lights up. Several seconds later, lamps which were activated in the correct position in the sequence remain lit, while lamps activated in an incorrect position turn off. The order must be modified and retried until the correct sequence is found. *'No objective.' Rarely, a floor appears with no objective, and players can progress to the next floor immediately. Rewards Euxine/+1/+2/+3/Thaumas Set MNK/THF/RNG/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Head: Euxine Hat/+1/+2/+3, Thaumas Hat Body: Euxine Coat/+1/+2/+3, Thaumas Coat Hands: Euxine Gloves/+1/+2/+3, Thaumas Gloves Legs: Euxine Kecks/+1/+2/+3, Thaumas Kecks Feet: Euxine Nails/+1/+2/+3, Thaumas Nails Rheic/+1/+2/+3/Phorcys Set WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/SAM/DRG Head: Rheic Salade/+1/+2/+3, Phorcys Salade Body: Rheic Korazin/+1/+2/+3, Phorcys Korazin Hands: Rheic Mitts/+1/+2/+3, Phorcys Mitts Legs: Rheic Dirs/+1/+2/+3, Phorcys Dirs Feet: Rheic Schuhs/+1/+2/+3, Phorcys Schuhs Tethyan/+1/+2/+3/Nares Set WHM/BLM/RDM/BRD/SMN/SCH Head: Tethyan Cap/+1/+2/+3, Nares Cap Body: Tethyan Saio/+1/+2/+3, Nares Saio Hands: Tethyan Cuffs/+1/+2/+3, Nares Cuffs Legs: Tethyan Trews/+1/+2/+3, Nares Trews Feet: Tethyan Clogs/+1/+2/+3, Nares Clogs Astraria Upon defeating a boss from a specific floor a set number of times, players will be rewarded with a part of an astrarium which can be redeemed for one piece of armor from the next higher boss floor (except Platinum Astrarium). Astraria can be redeemed for the associated rewards at the NPC Berangere in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-9). One part of an astrarium is obtained in addition to the armor which normally drops from boss battles. After defeating a boss, a message will be displayed showing how many parts of that floor's astrarium you have in possession, and this can also be checked at Berangere. You can only hold one of each of the Key Item (completed) Astraias; while you can still obtain more fragments without exchanging it for an item, you will not be able to get the final fragment. A message will say "You already possess this astrarium. Unable to obtain additional parts." *'More info is needed on Nyzul Isle Uncharted Area Survey at this time.' References http://wiki.bluegartr.com/bg/Nyzul_Isle_Uncharted_Area_Survey